Roaming Monster
Roaming monsters in Knighthood give opportunities to earn XP and gear. They spawn at conquest areas in Highgard, Mirefen, White Peak and Realm of Fire. A roaming monster is accompanied with several monsters, usually of its enemy type (beast, goblin, demon, etc). The battle consists of 2 rounds. The first round will have a few side monsters, and the second round will house the main monster and remaining side monsters. Types There are three main types of roaming monsters: standard, elite and boss. For Realm of Fire, bosses are split up into standard and elite bosses. Roaming monsters spawn at local time (for any time zone, it is the same time). Standard Standard roaming monsters appear frequently (every 30 minutes) for 20 minutes. *'Astellan' (xx:00, xx:30; 160 XP; 30 stamina) **Belphy, Cleese van Hesse, Deadeye *'Highgard' (xx:16, xx:46; 65 XP; 20 stamina) **Acolyte of Raum, Alpha Warg, Grolak Stinkwell, Shadowclaw, Yellow Deathweaver *'Mirefen' (xx:27, xx:57; 160 XP; 44 stamina) **Grolak Flapwing, Haruspex, Ridgeback Aurock, Robyn of Houlsyke, Yellow Deathweaver *'White Peak' (xx:11, xx:41; 360 XP; 70 stamina) **Lindwyrm, Winter's Augur, Zelfahed the Unliving *'Realm of Fire' (xx:07, xx:37; 400 XP; 100 stamina) **Mournful Ashspinner, Torlok Skullface, Uldin the Ferocious, Zvalid the Idolator Elite Roaming elites spawn less often (6 hours), but give more XP than standard roamers. They appear for 30 minutes. *'Astellan' (00:05, 06:05, 12:05, 18:05; 360 XP; 45) **Aric von Idleson, Malphy, Marrow the Arrow *'Highgard' (00:20, 06:20, 12:20, 18:20; 490 XP; 30) **Acolyte of Baal, Grolak Screechmouth, Olamide the Charming *'Mirefen' (00:35, 06:35, 12:35, 18:35; 490 XP; 66 stamina) **Arthur Darnell, Masika, Torlok Skysplitter *'White Peak' (00:50, 06:50, 12:50, 18:50; 490 XP; 105 stamina) **Agnar the Horror *'Realm of Fire' (02:10, 08:10, 14:10, 20:10; 480 XP; 120 stamina) **Ambrus the Faceless, Crimson Painweaver, Reina Goldhand, Zagran Bloodfist Boss Roaming bosses spawn at a set time and appear for 2 hours. They give the most XP. *'Astellan' (17:00; 640 XP; 60 stamina) **Cragg Bonecrusher, Squasher Vilesquirm *'Highgard' (12:00; 160 XP; 60 stamina) **Thunk Skullsmasher, Cragg Bonecrusher, Squasher Vilesquirm *'Mirefen' (8:00; 620 XP; 80 stamina) **Cragg Bonecrusher, Squasher Vilesquirm, Wart Bonesplitter *'White Peak' (20:00; 1960 XP; 140 stamina) **Cragg Bonecrusher, The Ancient One, Wart Bonesplitter *'Realm of Fire': **Standard (10:00; 180 stamina) ***Artuas Defender, Inferno Lord, Klunk Bladehand, Skull Deathcrown **Elite (15:00; 240 stamina) ***Dumenu Guardian, Infernal Diabloist, Krusher Macefist Chests Upon completing a roaming battle, a chest is awarded to the Knight. The loot pool varies by the monster and its location, but generally, each chest consists of weapons of one strong vs. enemy type and armor pieces of one part slot. Bonus Objectives Three bonus objectives are assigned to a roaming battle. Each objective rewards the Knight with an item, such as battle boosts, gold, tomes and gauntlet cores. Completing all three during the course of the battle will reward an additional item, which can include gems, hero scrolls, chests and forging ores. Possible objectives are: * Defeat the Roaming Monster with the specified Gauntlet equipped. * Defeat the Roaming Monster with a alignment hero equipped. * Defeat the Roaming Monster with a strong vs. type hero equipped. * Defeat the Roaming Enemy with a sword/axe/hammer. * Defeat the Roaming Enemy with a strong vs. type weapon. * Wear at least 1 piece of light/heavy/magical/ranged armor. * Kill 1 enemy with a strong vs. type hero's Base/Rage Power. * Kill 1 enemy with a alignment hero's Base/Rage Power. * Kill 1 enemy with a hunter/warrior/rogue/mage/alchemist's Base/Rage Power. * Kill 1 enemy with a punch from a specified Gauntlet. * Kill 1 enemy with the specified status effect. * Inflict the specified status effect at least once. * Regain health during the battle.